Memories of the Sunset
by Elrade
Summary: When Rika and Mike go on a date, Rika tells Mike the truth about her father...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers, Dracomon, Renamon, or Rika. All of those characters belong to Bandai, Akiyoshi Hongo, Disney, and Toei Animation. (Mike and Rika are both 15, so it takes place two years after the dub, or something...)

Michael "Mike" Naruhodo sat down on a boulder near the sea, waiting for his date. "Ugh… Where the heck is she? She said she'd be here-" "Hey, Wolf-Eyes." Mike knew that voice anywhere, and the only person who called him that was… "Rika! You're finally here!" Rika, a teenager the same age as Mike, sat down, her long, fiery orange hair flowing in the breeze. "Glad to see you, too." She winked with her amethyst eyes, and Mike looked at her with his amber eyes. "So… About our date…" Rika shyly asked. "What, where do you wanna go?" Mike looked at her with a slightly stupid grin, and Rika looked at him and laughed. "I dunno… The beach is always nice. Is Dracomon here?" "Yeah, but he's busy 'playing' with the wildlife…" A small blue dragon was chasing the seagulls. That was Dracomon. "Come back here, ya little morsels! I wanna know if fried seagull tastes like fried chicken!" Rika and Mike laughed at the antics of Mike's partner Digimon, as a tall, yellow fox (Rika's partner Digimon, Renamon) appeared behind them, startling Mike into falling off the rock into the sand! "Cough, cough Don't do that!" Mike sputtered, spitting out sand. Rika chuckled to herself, and Mike decided to laugh, too. Mike climbed back onto the rock. "So… Rika… I need to ask you something." He was blushing, and looked nervous. "What? You're not gonna ask to marry me, right Wolf-Eyes?" Rika smirked and laughed a bit, and so did Mike.

"No. I want to know what happened to your father." Rika suddenly frowned at Mike's statement, and Mike thought to himself, "Ah, great. I made her mad…" Rika, as if she could read his mind, looked at him. "No, no, it's okay… I'll tell you what happened."

"Well, Rika, how did you like Disneyland Tokyo?" A tall, handsome man was carrying a tired little girl, about six years old or so, with fiery orange hair in a spiky pigtail, and smiled at her. "I really liked it, daddy! Can we go again?" Mr. Nonaka laughed. "Okay, maybe next time mommy won't be at a photo shoot and we can bring her there, too." "Really, daddy?" Little Rika smiled at Mr. Nonaka, as he put her in her car seat. She was sleepy after a long day of fun rides and meeting her favorite characters, especially Mulan. "Yes, Rika." Mr. Nonaka strapped himself in, and started the car. As they drove through Tokyo, something wasn't right. The car suddenly stopped near the park, and Mr. Nonaka walked out. "Huh, a flat tire? How did that hap-" "AAAAH!" Mr. Nonaka heard his daughter scream, as a bunch of nasty looking men who cut off half of their pinky fingers showed up. The Yakuza! Rika's dad, a police investigator, had dealt with this group before. He drew his pistol and aimed it at them, but before he could aim, one of them had grabbed his daughter! "Now, remember what you did to us? You really stopped a big shipment of drugs, and because of that… The boss isn't very happy." The leader of this bunch then put a knife to Rika's throat. "So, we wanted revenge… And what better way than to kill the beloved daughter of Inspector Shinji Nonaka… Hehehehe…" "Leave her alone." Mister Nonaka was getting pretty mad, and rushed at the criminals. "One more step, and you'll be one daughter short!" "Fine. Take me instead." Mr. Nonaka threw down his gun, and raised his hands above his head. The crooks let Rika go, and she ran into the car and grabbed daddy's cell phone to call the emergency number.

"Hey, boss, she's calling the other cops!" One of the thugs noticed this, and the leader then aimed a pistol at Rika. "NO!" Mr. Nonaka ran in front and took the shot, then, bleeding from his chest, he took them down in an adrenaline-fueled rage! "Daddy!" Rika was traumatized as, after he knocked out the villains, he fell to the ground. "Rika… Tell mommy… I love her." A police car arrived, and they found Rika crying over the corpse of her dead father…

"Wow. I'm… Really sorry, Rika." Tears started flowing from Rika's violet eyes, and she wept. "I've never told anyone other than grandma and mom… Not even Renamon knew about this." "Wow, boss, her dad was awesome!" "What are you doing here, Dracomon?" "I couldn't catch any seagulls, so I listened to her story! Her dad kicked butt!" Mike bonked Dracomon on the head. "OW! What was THAT for, boss?!" "You don't get it. Her father DIED saving her." Mike then threw his arm around Rika. "It's okay. I've lost quite a lot, too." He was crying a little, with tears flowing across the three scars Dracomoen left when they first met (and fought each other) on his left cheek. Renamon then took Dracomon away. "Rika and Mike need to be alone for a while, Dracomon." "You mean they're gonna-" "No, you idiot. Mike just needs to talk to her."

"Rika?" "Yeah?" Rika was still crying, but then she saw Mike looking at her. "I'll protect you, and so will Dracomon and Renamon. We're all here for you. I'm here for you." The two of them embraced, and Rika smiled through the tears as she whispered three words into Mike's ear. "I love you…" Mike smiled. "I know." Then, Rika did something totally unpredictable: She kissed Mike right on the lips. Mike was shocked, but then returned the kiss...


End file.
